Skip and Sqak (Game)
Skip and Sqak is a 2015 platform-side scroller game and the first game in the Skip and Sqak Series. In this game, a frog named Skip and a bird named Sqak trying to save many beautiful islands from the invasion of Lectroads. Gameplay Skip and Sqak is a 2D side scrolling video game that allows the player to take control of the two titular protagonists (who can be switched to another via the select button on the controller), who each have their own moves. Skip can swim fast underwater and gently float downward with his vocal sac; Sqak can run faster and flutter upwards with his wings, allowing the bird to reach higher places. The duo's goal is to stop the barbaric Emperor Dante and his Lectroads from invading all seven islands in the Peacific Ocean, with the eighth and last place being the Island-Tizer. There is also a bonus world that can be unlocked after collecting all 160 Miracle Fruits and awakening the 8 Fruit Shrine. Elements in the level segments include collecting fruits for extra lives, collect silver coins to buy items in Robin's Garage, saving little critters trapped in cages, climb up ropes and vines, and climbing up sticky honey splattered on the walls and ceiling. Some segments allows the player to take control of the Air Bullet jet that Robin built where they have to avoid hazards and shoot; another segment mechanic has Sqak running on full speed with Skip riding on his back, and the bird has to avoid bottomless pits and other hazards coming at him. Story The game takes place in the Peacific Ocean (a parody of the Pacific Ocean) where several islands are the home of anthropromorphic animals. The little critters are enjoying one peaceful day in their village until they are being attacked and locked in cages by the Lectroads, a sinister clan of monsters, and their leader Emperor Dante who want to take over all the islands in the Peacific Ocean. A red bird named Sqak was fleeing from a group of Lectroads until he was rescued by a blue frog who hatches out of his egg. Sqak decides to name his new friend "Skip" and the two of them worked together to explore across many islands fighting Lectroads and rescuing caged Critters. At Fracas Factory, the duo fought and defeated the CEO Dr. Gearz who was working for Dante. At Amazonia Island, the duo confront Dante who sends his lackey Vizer Vego to attack Skip and Sqak, but Vego gets defeated and his damaged hover chair blasts him high into the sky. Reading a blue print Vego dropped earlier, Skip and Sqak discovered that Dante prepares to destroy Sunny Villa with a laser machine called the "Island-Tizer" powered by Amazonia's Volcano lava and place his castle in it's place. The duo head back to Sunny Villa and busted out their caged friends. Skip and Sqak decide to go stop the Island-Tizer only to be ambushed by Dante who battles them. Once defeating Dante, the entire floor begins to shatter sending Skip, Sqak and Dante falling deep down the Island-Tizer full of lava. Skip manages to save Sqak and himself while Dante plummets and perishes in the lava. The entire showdown damages the Island-Tizer to explode sending the two falling to Sunny Villa. Skip and Sqak are now heroes of the Peacific Ocean islands. In a secret ending, once collecting all the collectables in the entire game, this unlocks the gateway to another dimension full of yummy fresh fruits. Skip and Sqak venture into the dimension and bring all the fruit to Sunny Villa, with Skip feasting in a horde of mangoes in delight. Characters Main Characters * Skip * Sqak * Imp: A purple long eared creature who acts as a checkpoint by dropping Skip and Sqak off in a certain area after getting defeated. * Blatly: A green spider monkey who hosts the quiz mini games. * Robin: An orange swallow bird who builds the Air Bullet for Skip and Sqak to use across their journey. * Makayla: A purple frog who lets the player see the concept art they collected. She later becomes Skip's girlfriend. * Mayor Cheatsy: A money-loving white rabbit who the mayor of Sunny Villa Island. He wants the duo to give him Cheatsy Coins that are scattered across islands. * Critters: The tiny animal inhabitants of Sunny Villa Island who are locked in cages by the Lectroads who want them for their slaves. * Emperor Dante: The Main Antagonist and Final Boss of the game. He is the brutish leader of the Lectroads who plans to conquer every single island in the Peacific Ocean. In the end, he fights Skip and Sqak at the Island-Tizer but plummets into the lava powering the laser machine. * Vizer Vego: Dante's adviser and the game's Secondary Antagonist. He fights the duo on Amazonia Island using his cloning ability but gets defeated when his hover chair malfunctions and sends him blasting off into the sky. He is never seen again for the rest of the game. * Dr. Gearz: A robot inventor who was hired by Dante to build the Island-Tizer. Other Characters *Queen Beetrovie: The queen of the beehives in Bumble Bushes. *King Shelligas: A small crab who is the king of Sea Side Beach. *Douglas Digger: The foreman of all the ant miners in Wasted Wasteland. Lectroads Lectroads are lizard-like monsters who act as the game's enemies. *Creep: These lizards are found in every level. They are short and often come in groups. *Razor: Lectroads wearing spiky turtle shells that cannot be bopped, so punch them instead. Ground pounding near them will also allow you to pick them up and throw at enemies *Thumperoo: Lectroads that bounce around instead of patrolling, trying to crush Skip and Sqak with their razor sharp toenails. *Wrocky: Ill-tempered lectroads who will charge with full force with their horns. *Slither Saw: Snake-like lectroads equipped with saw blades. *Terror-Dactyl: Winged lectroads who look like pterodactyl always fly in the air. *Zpark: Flying lectroads that cannot be touched due to their electric skin. *Boomer Bob: Toad-like lectroads who toss explosive bombs called "Bomb Bennies". *Large Lug: Obese lectroads who can't get hit in the front because of their strong bellies. *Slithering Sid: Snakes who slither across the floor, walls and cieling. Some of them have spikes on their backs. *Spike Bomb: Lectroads who look like pufferfish that are only found in underwater areas trying to harm the duo with their spikes. *Tongue Twisted: Lectroads that try to nab Skip and Sqak with their tongues. They are found in both land and underwater areas. * Elec-Trick: Small, flying lectroads that spit thunder underneath them. *TBA Bosses *Boss Buzz: The boss of Sunny Villa. He is the commander of the Saw Wheels who are chopping down many trees on the island. *Cannonball Carl: The boss of Sea Side Station. He is the captain of the ship invading Sea Side Station. * Loud Lug: The boss of Wasted Wasteland. He is the biggest Large Lug who carries a snake named Puff Lunges. * Stormy: The boss of Floating Island. He is a nerdy Lectroad who is in control of the thunder storms in Floating Islands. * Gearz Incinerator: The boss of Fracas Factory. It is a large mother ship driven by Dr. Gearz trying to destroy Skip and Sqak. * Vizer Vego *Emperor Dante Collectables Fruits Each fruit has a certain score which, up to 100, can give you an extra life. *Apples (1) *Grapes (5) *Pineapple (10) *Watermelon (20) *'Mango' (Health) *'Heart Berries' (Berries in the shape of a heart that will give you an extra life.) *'Steel Fruit' (Heart Berries made of pure steel that can be bought at Robin's Garage. It can save you from losing a Heart Fruit every two times you die from damage.) *'Miracle Fruit' (Fruit made of crystal that Skip and Sqak must collect to unlock the Fruitmension. They can be achieved by rescuing all the critters per level and offering Cheatsy his coins.) Caged Critters In each level, there are 5 critters locked in cages that you must free. Rescuing them all in each level rewards you with a miracle fruit. Cheatsy Coins There are 3 Cheatsy Coins in each level that have to be collected by going into a yellow warp flower, and Mayor Cheatsy will reward you with a miracle fruit for each three sets. A challenge must be completed to recieve these coins that involves racing to the coin, defeat all enemies or collect all fruits before time runs out. Silver Coins Silver Coins are found in many segments that can be collected to buy things at Robin's Garage. They can also be won at Blatly's quiz challenges. Warp Flowers Warp Flowers are large flowers found in segments that can take Skip and Sqak to different locations: *'Yellow Flower': Takes Skip and Sqak to a bonus mini game to win a Cheatsy Coin. *'Purple Flower': Found at the end of the segments that Skip and Sqak must go into in order to finish the segment. Levels The levels in the game are islands in the middle of the Peacific Ocean being invaded by Lectroads. (B=Boss) (S=Shrine) Hubs: * Sqak's House (Let's you look at your progress such as collectibles.) * Makayla's Manor (Let's you load or save to another file, and allows you to look at some concept art.) * Blatly's Fun House (Found in every island, Blatly will host questions about the island you're on. The more answers right, the more prizes you get with silver coins and Heart Fruits.) * Robin's Garage (You can buy extra hit points, Steel Fruits, and Heart Fruits with the silver coins you've been collecting.) * Mayor Cheatsy's Office (Mayor Cheatsy rewards you with Miracle Fruits if you offer him 3 Cheatsy Coins hidden in each segment.) Sunny Villa The gang's tropical island home being invaded by the Lectroads who are chopping down many trees to make battleships. * 1-1 A New Bop * 1-2 One, Two, Tree * 1-3 A Thorn In Your Side * 1-4 Bumble Bushes * 1-5 Construction Destruction (Air Bullet) * 1-B Hazordous Hassle (BOSS: Boss Buzz) * 1-S Apple Shrine Sea Side Station Beach islands ruled by King Shelligas. The Lectroads are taking over this place with their battleships. *2-1 Luau Kapow *2-3 Docking Doomsday *2-4 Whats the Point? *2-5 Night Light Fight *2-6 Sea Scramble (Dolphin Chase) *2-B Shipload Shuffle (BOSS: Cannonball Carl) *2-S Grape Shrine Wasted Wasteland A mixture of a rocky canyon and an arctic glacier, where Tubaphent's loud snoring is causing avalanches that endanger the ant miners. *3-1 Tar-Nation! *3-2 Teeter Totter Terror *3-3 Thrilling Drilling (Air Bullet) *3-4 Goodness Glaciers *3-5 Snow Plow Wow *3-B Rude Awakening (BOSS: Loud Lug) *3-S Pineapple Shrine Floating Islands Small islands that are being carried up in the sky because of the huge hurricane Stormy made. *4-1 Cloudy Chaos *4-2 Cranky Clouds (Air Bullet) *4-3 Windup Wind *4-4 Hurricane Pain (Sqak Speed Section) *4-5 Twisted Twister *4-B Thunder Blunder (BOSS: Stormy) *4-S Melon Shrine Fracas Factory Dr. Gearz's industrial factory that is building a secret weapon for Dante. *5-1 Steaming Steampunk *5-2 Gruesome Gears *5-3 Conveyor Chaos *5-4 Wacky Wires *5-5 Awful Acid *5-B Furious Furnace (BOSS: Gizmo's Incinerator) *5-S Kiwi Shrine Amazonia Island A jungle island with mysterious ancient temples. *6-1 Tropical Tyranny *6-2 Quicksand Scram *6-3 Temple Trample *6-4 Torch-urous *6-5 Volcano Oh No (Sqak Speed Section) *6-B Versus Vego (BOSS: Vizer Vego) *6-S Banana Shrine Island-Tizer Dante has using a massive weapon to destroy Sunny Villa! He must be stopped before the duo's tropical island is gone forever. *7-1 Sunny Villa Peril *7-2 Rocket Rampage (Air Bullet) *7-3 Shipside Stowaway *7-4 Hologram Wham *7-5 Laser Chaser *7-B Countdown Commence (FINAL BOSS: Emperor Dante) Fruity Falls A secret world full of gigantic, delicious fruits that can be unlocked after collecting all Miracle Fruits and awakening every fruit shrine. *B-1 Soda Swimmers *B-2 Sky Scraping (Air Bullet) *B-3 Juicy Jamboree Sequel Skip and Sqak 2 Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games